New Beginings
by eseifert44
Summary: What happens when Rick shows up to take care of domestic violence call with a teenage victim? Can he help this fragile girl become strong and independent. What happens when a mutual attractions begins, can Rick go there without feeling guilty? Was a one shot but it's been expanded. Slow burn Rick/Beth, eventual smut, eventual apocalypse. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything with The Walking Dead.

_Anything in italics is thoughts, I hope I've cleared up the writing a bit. _

_Triggers of physical/mental/emotional abuse, sorry I didn't put it in early._

_In six weeks I will be officially out of high school, thank god Beth thinks. Then I will attend University of Alabama this fall and I will get out of this God forsaken town and I can finally start my life._ The only problem with that is my boyfriend Travis, of one and half years.

"Hey babe," Travis says, as he walks up behind me and gives me a hug. "There are parties every day til graduation, you think you can sneak out tonight?" " Zack is having a huge one at his parent's lake rental; they are getting a couple of kegs." _Ew, Beth thought, I hate beer but then again, maybe Travis will stay away from the whiskey then. I don't like the way he acts when he's drinking that nasty stuff. _"Yea, that sounds great," she says as she hugs Travis back. "See you after practice?"

_I don't have anything to wear damn it,_ Beth groans internally. _Maybe I can steal one of Maggie's skirts._ I start going through her closet and find a floral skirt. I quickly grab the skirt and a pair of high heels and sprint back into my room before anyone sees me. An hour later I'm scooting out of my bedroom window ass backwards. I jump down from the roof and take off in a run towards the road where Travis is meeting me. When I get closer I start peeling off clothes, first my sweater then my yoga pants and shoes.

I see Travis as I finish putting on my jewelry. I jump up in the cab of his pick-up truck and give him a quick kiss. 'Hey baby, you ready?" He says as he takes a drink of something. I don't need to ask what it is, it's his old man's stash of whiskey. _Shit, this isn't going to end good_, I think. "You wanna drink there sweet cheeks?" he says slurred. "No, I want some beer," I reply with a smile. "Oh there will be plenty of that at the party; I will make sure you're taken care of." _Yeah, I'm sure you will_, she thinks.

As soon as we arrive a couple of my friends run up to me handing me a red plastic cup. "Thanks, I'm gonna need this," I say as I quickly chug it looking over at Travis. He's leaning against the truck taking long pulls off the flask of whiskey. My friends urge me to follow them, they've got a bon fire started and we are roasting marshmallows. Travis puts his hand on my ass and we walk over to the fire. As I sit down Kate hands me a stick with a marshmallow on the end, I thank her with a smile. A couple of hours later someone brings out a guitar and we all start singing. Kate, Amy and I stand up and start dancing and giggling. Travis grabs my wrist and pulls me down telling me to "stop flashing his property to everyone." "What are you talking about," I ask him, "your pussy is on full display, stop acting like a slut," he says as his hand tightens around my wrist. He yanks hard on my arm and I fall on top of him, knocking over his cup of whiskey. "Damn bitch" he yells, "get up and get something to clean this mess up and get me more whiskey." I stand up as tears threaten to fall and walk towards the cabin. I run into the bathroom and lock the door bursting into tears.

A couple of minutes later there's pounding on the door and I hear Travis yelling at me through the door to get my fat ass out here. I timidly open the door and he grabs me by my hair and pulls me outside. Once we're outside he turns me around and slaps me across the face hard. My hands go to my left cheek and I feel it heat up immediately. " Stop crying you dumb bitch, or I will give you something to cry about," he says and smacks me again. That's when Zack runs over and tries to pull Travis off of me, and they start fighting. I run to them trying to break them up and Travis swings and punches me in the face and I fall down in a lump. Amy runs over to me asking if I'm ok. "I'm calling the cops, this has got to stop," she says. Amy helps me up and walks me to the house looking for some ice for my face. I look up over to where Zack finally pinned Travis on the ground and I notice there are sirens and lights. _Shit, the cops are here_, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick POV

When Rick pulled up to the cabin he saw there was a crowd around two males that were wrestling. He walked over to them and got in between them yelling at them to knock it off. He separated them and told everyone to stick around so that they could be questioned. That's when his partner Shane pulled up and walked over to him. "Can you start asking these kids what they saw?" Rick asks Shane not looking at him. _I need to remain professional Rick thought, just do your job._ He asks, "Is anyone hurt and in need or wants medical help?" No one answers, so then Rick asks where a Miss. Beth Greene is. A girl answers that she went into the cabin with Amy looking for ice for her lip. "You got this? Rick asks Shane who just nods and Rick starts walking toward the cabin looking for Beth. I find two girls sitting on the couch; one is crying holding what looks like a bag of frozen vegetables to her face, the other sitting there with her arm around her friend trying to calm her down. This must be Beth; she's a petite blonde with big blue eyes that were red from crying. Her face has a handprint bruise forming and her lip is split. It also looks like she's going to have a black right eye and her nose is bleeding. _Damn, how many time that asshole hit her, Rick thinks. _ Rick sits across from them and asks Beth if she's in need of any medical help. Beth just shakes her head no without even looking up, tears still streaming slowly down her face. "Can you tell me what happened? I ask her. She just shakes her head, "none thing, I fell," she finally says. Amy tsked and sighed under her breath, then said, "Travis punched her at least three times. We were dancing and he evidently didn't like it so he grabbed her and pulled her down towards him. She spilled his drink and that made him even madder. He then yelled at her and hit her once, she went inside to get something to clean up the mess and he went in after her and dragged her outside and that's when he punched her two more times before Zach ran over there to stop him. Travis was yelling at Beth to shut the fuck up and quit crying or he would give her something to cry about. That's when Beth started to cry again and Amy handed her a Kleenex. "I'm sorry hun, but it's got to stop. One of these days he's going to end up killing you." Rick sighs and says "you know she's right but if you won't tell me what happened I can't help you." "I can give you my card; I teach self-defense and am a certified weapons instructor." "Maybe you should stop by for a beginner's class, it won't hurt for you to know how to defend yourself, especially since you're going to college soon I'm guessing."

"In August I'm going to University of Alabama," Beth says. "Great school my alma mater, roll tide." Rick says. Beth finally looks up at him and gives him a weak smile which he returns. She glances at the card in her hand and says, "thank you Mr. Grimes, I will think about what you've said."

A week later a familiar face walks through his door at the gym, Beth. _She looks so different from that night, her face isn't swollen and her eyes aren't red. You can still see the black eye if you look for it but she looks bright and chipper, like a teenager should look he thinks. _As I continue to look at her I'm struck by how pretty she really is, I notice her long legs and arms, slender waist and long blonde hair and her big blue eyes. _What am I doing, I'm a married man for Christ sakes. I'm married, but I'm not dead, I rationalize, it's not like I've had sex in the past month. Lori won't let me touch her, not with her constant "headaches."_ _If I'm being honest things haven't been good with us for a long time. _

Beth was looking around the room nervously not sure what to do or where to stand as I walked over to her. "Hi Beth, how are you doing?" "I'm so glad you decided to come." I said giving her a warm smile. "Yeah, we'll I figured it would hurt, just in case," Beth says not looking me in the eyes. I nod and smile again waiving my arm to come over and sit down with the group.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rick and I'm your instructor today." "We are going to start off easy, some basic self-defense techniques that anyone can do." I say as I look at the group. My eyes stop when I get to Beth, she's sitting there looking into my eyes, and I suck in a breath. My face immediately goes flush with her full attention focused on me. _Damn it, remain professional Grimes, I think. She's just here to learn. _ I continue with my speech while avoiding eye contact with Beth. "When you're in a confrontation, you only have a few seconds and a few moves to try before the fight may be decided. Before an attacker has gained full control of you, you must do everything you can—conserving as much energy as possible—to inflict injury so you can get away," Rick says. "This is no time to be civil. In a physical confrontation that calls for self-defense, it's hurt or be hurt. So aim for the parts of the body where you can do the most damage easily: the eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knee, and legs." Depending on the position of the attacker and how close they are will determine where you will strike and with what part of your body you will employ. Do not step in closer, say, to strike his nose with your hand, when you can reach his knee with a kick. When striking a target on the upper half of the body you will use your hand. Effective strikes can be made with the outer edge of your hand in a knife hand position, a palm strike or knuckle blow for softer targets or a tightly curled fist." "Now for the eyes you can gouge, poke or scratch the attacker's eyes with your fingers or knuckles. Besides causing a lot of pain, it should also make your escape easier by at least temporarily interfering with his vision. If the attacker is close in front of you, use the heel of your palm to strike up under his nose; throw the whole weight of your body into the move to cause the most pain and force them to loosen their grip on you. If he's behind you, you can strike his nose with your elbow."

"Let's all line up and I will show you the first move," Rick says. They all get into line and I ask for a volunteer to come up and let me demonstrate how to use some of these techniques. Beth raises her hand and stands up and walks up front towards me. I tell her to stand in front of me with her arms down to her side, I notice she tenses up as she gets closer to me so I whisper to her to relax and breathe. I put on a face guard and tell her to hit me in the eyes. I grab her arm and she gouges me in the eyes. I say "good, then go for my nose." She puts her hand in a fist and I tell her to stop, and adjust her hand. "Your first instinct might be to punch the person in the face but there's a chance you will injure yourself in the process. If you put the heel of your palm up and into the attacker's nose you will do more damage to them then to yourself." I say. "I turn to Beth and tell her to try again. She puts her palm flat and pushes the heel of her hand up into my nose, much better I say. "Thanks Beth lets practice these moves for a little while," I tell the group. About 10 minutes later I tell everyone good job, let's move on to holds. "Beth, can you come up here again please?" I ask her. "When your attacker grabs your wrist your first instinct is to try to pull away. Instead of doing that to get out of the hold squat down into a strong stance, then lean forward and bend your elbow towards him all the way towards their forearm until they can't hold onto your wrist anymore." I nod to Beth and she takes a deep breath as I grab her wrist, she pulls away as if she was burnt and her face turns slightly red for a second, I give her a slight smile and nod. Her skin is so soft and warm that it sends tingles up my fingers through my arm down to my stomach. She looks me in the eye and then to my hand, she then squats down a little and leans towards me breaking my hold on her wrist. She stands up straight with a big smile on her face and I can't help but smile back. "When someone comes up behind you and puts their hands on you, you want to swing one arm across to break the attacker's hold then use one of the previous moves," I tell the group. Beth stands in front me and turns around, I put my hands on her shoulders and she swings her arm around and breaks my hold on her, she then turns around and pushes her palm into my nose. "Good," I tell her in a low voice. "When someone grabs you in a bear hug what you should do is drop your weight and try to hit his head with your elbows or stomp his feet. If that doesn't work, pull his fingers back to force him to release you, rotate out of his hold, and attack them with your knees by kicking him." Rick nods at Beth to go ahead and do what he described. I come up behind her and put my arms around her waist, I feel her tense up immediately. I whisper in her ear to relax and breathe, I won't hurt you I tell her. Her hair brushes against my face and I take a quick breath smelling the vanilla and lavender in her hair. My heart starts beating faster in my chest and my whole body begins to tingle. She takes a sharp breath as she puts her hands over mine. She then squats down and throws an elbow towards my head, making me let go of her tiny waist. "Let's practice these moves for a little while," I say as I smile at Beth. "Well, that will be it for the night, the next class is Wednesday. I hope to see all of you here and good job everyone." Rick says. Rick watches as Beth stands up and bends down to gather up her bag. _Damn it Grimes, she's just a little girl stop it. _She turns around and sees Rick standing there watching her and his face goes bright red but all Rick can do is stand there with his mouth hanging open. She calmly walks over and puts her finger tips to his chin and says, "Close your mouth old man" and gives him a wink as she sashays out the door with a smirk on her face. Rick snaps out of his stupor and buries his face in his hands digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. _Oh God, I'm in trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

Beth's POV

Before getting out of the car Beth checks her makeup and hair,_ as good as it's gonna get she thinks. You can't tell that I've spent over an hour fussing over what to wear or putting my makeup on and fixing my hair. _

I walk in and my eyes immediately go to where Rick is standing on the opposite side of the room. Everyone starts to get in line and look up at Rick as he says, "Hello everyone, it's good to see so many familiar faces." "Today we are going to talk about what to do when your attacker has you pinned on the ground." he continues, "If the attacker has you pinned on the floor, you can pivot to be on top with this technique.

He looks at me and waves me towards him. He tells me to lie down on my back and then he gets on his hands and knees hovering over me. "Hook onto their wrist with one hand and use your other hand to grab behind their elbow, trapping their arm to your chest. Then use your foot to trap their foot and leg, lift your hips and turn over onto your knees to get on top. I do what he says and he collapses on top of me, then I use my foot to trap his and lift my hips and turn over til I'm on top straddling him, I then put my hands on his shoulders and lean forward til our faces are inches away from each other. I can smell his cologne and it's intoxicating, it's a mix of sandalwood, citrus, and sweat. I can feel his chest raising and falling fast and hear him breathing rapidly. My hair tumbles down over his face as he lays there staring up into my eyes. I give him a big grin and say, "like this?" I hear someone clear their throat and then I remember we aren't alone. I scramble off of him as my whole face turns red and I look down at the floor. "Sorry" I say under my breath.

Rick starts to sit up and I offer him my hand to help him stand up. He takes it and tells the group to try the new move. He thanks me and I start to walk away to my partner and we practice the move for a while. After a while Rick gets everyone's attention, "ok we are going to practice all of the moves we have learned, the strikes, the releases and the mount."

Rick starts walking around to each of the pairs offering tips to be more effective or praise for doing a good job. As he's walking around I can feel his eyes on me several times and whenever I caught him staring at me I would give him a shy smile. _God, that man has got a gorgeous smile. It makes me want to do things I shouldn't even think about. He's old enough to be my father, but he looks and smells so damn good I can't help it. "_There are four phases to nearly all sexual attacks on women: 1) Identify an unsuspecting target, 2) Subdue the target, 3) Exhaust the target, and 4) execute the sexual assault. We want to fight with all our might and the moves we have above in the second phase. In the third phase, however, right before an assailant executes his sexual attack, all he wants to do is exhaust the victim and gain complete control, so fighting back actually may backfire at that point, wasting energy, Rick says.

"Ok, everyone that's it for the night, good job." Rick says. "Beth can I talk to you for a second please?" he says. I walk over to him and look him right in the eyes, "what's going on Rick," I ask him. He stands there for second just looking at me with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…I wanted to ask you how you're doing, after what happened." He says not looking at me. I give him a big smile, and tell him I'm doing good, real good. "I'm looking forward to college in a month; you have any tips for me since you went there too?" Rick laughs and says, Well it's a really good school; they have lots of activities to keep you outta trouble. Don't forget to study, don't party too much, and just have fun. Its college, it's supposed to be the best part of your life. Oh, and don't go breaking to many hearts over there."

"Do you know what your major is going to be," he asks me. "Well I originally was going to be a nurse, but after all that's happened I think I want to be a social worker, I want to help women who are in dangerous situations." "Maybe be someone's guardian angel like you were for me." Suddenly Rick looks up at me with wide eyes and a confused look on his face. "I don't think I would be alive it if weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to leave Travis," I tell him. Rick's face then goes red and he starts fidgeting shifting from side to side. "I don't think I would go that far," Rick says. I put my hand on his shoulder and cock my head to the right and give him the sexist smile I can. "Yes sir, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today." I give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of The Walking Dead.

_Italics are thoughts_

Reviews and follows make me happy! I've been having problems with format on here but I've been trying to go back through and fix it so please bear with me. Sharing is caring…

Rick POV  
With Beth's words swirling around in my head I walk to my car in my own little world. I don't even notice that someone is leaning up against my car until I'm practically on top of them. Beth looks up at me through her eye lashes with a slight smirk on her face, "Hey, I've been waiting for you." she purrs. My breath hitches as she continues to look me in the eyes. "Yeah, whatch need," I ask hoping my voice doesn't betray me. "Do you teach private lessons; I think I need more one on one practice." She says with a shy smile as she puts her hand on my chest. An electric pulse shoots through me all the way down south when she touches me. _God I hope she doesn't notice, I think. _ Images of us rolling around naked on the mats flash through my mind and my groin stirs. I suddenly tense up and she takes her hand off my chest. I quickly grab her wrist, "has something happened?" I ask her. She looks confused for a second as she stares at her hand in mine, "no, none thing I can't handle." She replies.

I immediately let go of her hand, "sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I tell her. She just smiles up at me and says, "It's ok, you didn't hurt me. " "You would never hurt me I trust you, you are one of the good guys." _You wouldn't think that if you knew the things I want to do to you, I think. _

Before I realize what I'm doing my hand brushes her check and puts a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She sighs quietly and I chuckle as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I put both hands on either side of her head and push her up against the car, basically trapping her between my arms. "You are too trusting you know, never let your guard down." I tell her. "I could do anything to you right now and there wouldn't be much you could do about it." I say as my face is now inches away from hers. We are both breathing heavy right now, the electricity in the air increases the closer we get to each other. "Yeah, what would you do Officer?" She whispers. "Anything I want, I say as I stare at her lips. _I wonder if they are as soft as they look. _ "Maybe that's what I want," she continues as she starts running her hand in tiny circles over my chest. I lick my lips as she grabbed the back of my head and pulls my head to hers as she crushes her lips to mine. Any control I still had left the moment our bodies became flush and she started running her fingers through my wavy hair. She brushes her tongue along my lower lips seeking entrance to which I gladly give her.

Only when she lets out a soft moan did I come to my senses. "Shit," I said as I pulled away from her. She still had her hands in my hair and her eyes were closed as I look down at her. "We can't do this, I'm married" I tell her. Her face goes red as her hands leave my hair and go to wrap around herself. "I'm so sorry Beth, I should have said something before, "I whisper, my voice cracking from arousal. She just looks up at me and nods, "I'm sorry too." She pushes herself off of my car and starts walking towards her car. I call out to her, "I hope you continue with the classes, I'd hate for anything to happen to you." She turns and gives me a small smile as she nods, "you can't get rid of me that easy Officer Grimes." She says with a smirk and gets into her car and drives off. That night I dream of blonde hair, blue eyes and soft lips. When my alarm goes off I wake with a start feeling groggy from lack of sleep. _This is going to be a long fucking day._

Beth POV

As I lay in bed I curse the clock sitting at my bedside, it says 5:30 am and it's time to get out of bed. I didn't get any sleep last night, my mind kept going over the kiss and how his hands felt on my body. I lightly touch my lips smiling at the memory of his soft lips against mine. _He kissed me, he started it, I think. Well I egged him on but he still initiated the kiss. Oh God I whisper as I think about the way his strong arms felt around me and the brush of his facial hair makes me flush with arousal. He's married Beth, I scold myself, but he KISSED ME. He wants me and I want him, I don't care if he's married. Yes you do, the damn angel on my shoulder says, what would Daddy think? _

The next couple of days were a blur; all I could think about was the way Rick's lips felt against mine and how badly I wanted him to kiss me again. I couldn't concentrate on any of my homework and eventually gave up even trying. _Do I dare try to seduce Rick; he wants me as bad as I want him. I could feel his desire when his body was pressed against mine I think as I eventually drift off to sleep. _All day Thursday I was a ball of nerves, I still haven't decided if I want to pursue Rick or not and I haven't got any sleep since that night. I made up my makeup sexy and put on a tight pair of yoga pants and tank top and headed to the gym for our last class. _We will see what happens; let's see how strong you are Officer Grimes._


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm super sorry for being so long between updates…I've been struggling with different directions I could take the story. I also have written ahead a couple of chapters so I won't be so long between future updates.

Please excuse the mistakes, I tried to get a beta for me but I guess they aren't interested which is totally ok. I just have to go slower on updates and read them several times before I post. Thanks for reading and please review!

Bonus points for anyone who recognizes the nerdy tv references…lol

Chapter 5

As Shane starts going through what they are going to lean tonight Rick's eyes drifted over to where Beth was standing. As I look at her I notice she's wearing a pair of short shorts and I take a sharp breath. A pair of really short shorts that show off her long lean legs; damn it Rick keep it together, I think. At that moment she turns her head and gives me a smile which makes my face go bright red.

Shane turns and looks at his friend, "Rick, did you hear me?" he asks as he follows my line of sight.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you," I tell him.

Shane smirks, there's always one girl with a hero complex he thinks, I swear Rick wouldn't notice unless someone hit him upside the head. That's when Shane recognizes the girl from a call a couple of weeks ago. _A domestic violence call, I think, Beth was her name. She didn't press charges, just said she fell, typical. Rick must have swooped in and pulled the whole knight in shining armor her to rescue the damsel in distress bullshit. I wonder if they are fucking, it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out he thinks with a devilish grin._

"So let's break up in partners and try some moves out, "Shane says. He slowly walks around the group watching what they are doing but always keeping an eye on Rick and Beth who are trying to not get caught staring at each other. Whenever Beth would catch Rick watching her , her face would turn red and she would duck her head down. The next time Rick catches Beth watching him and he just smiles and gives her a wink.

When Shane got around to Beth he stopped and watched her for a little while before stopping what she was doing. "Here try this instead," Shane says as he puts his hands on her hips turning her slightly. He stands behinds her and moves her shoulders slightly and then he dips his knees hitting the back of hers making them bend slightly. With his hands still on her shoulders he whispers something in her ear, and she giggles. Shane looks up at Rick who has moved closer to them as he's been watching Shane's every move. Shane jerks his chin at Rick and winks at him with a smirk.

_Oh yeah, he's pissed alright he thinks. That's interesting, I didn't think Rick had it in him._

When Beth notices that Rick is watching them she backs into Shane so that their bodies are flush. "Whoa there girl," Shane says under his breath. Shane whispers something else and she giggles again and says "Oh Shane, your terrible" as she playfully slaps his arm. Rick watched as Shane stood up straight and checked out Beth's ass before walking away.

_Fucker, Rick thinks. He needs to stay away from Beth, she's too good for him and all he will do is hurt her. With being Shane's best friend since grade school I have heard all about Shane's conquests so I know he's earned his player rep._

Shane then announces that we are going to take a 10 minute break and that's when I take the opportunity to confront Shane.

"What do you think you are doing? I ask him.

"What are you talking about," he asks me with a straight face, knowing damn well what I'm referring to.

"Beth is a good girl, leave her alone. She's not going to be another notch on your belt," I growl.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't know you were tapping that, when did that happen?

My eyes dart to where Beth is standing, she's spying on us I realize.  
"It's not like that" I inform Shane. "I just don't want her to end up hurt; she's been through enough already. I'm fucking tired of cleaning up your messes." Rick says quietly.

"I wouldn't do anything to her she didn't beg me to beforehand." Shane says as he wiggles his eyebrows and starts walking towards Beth.

Rick just glares at him, as someone puts their hand on his shoulder. He turns around to find Carol standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Rick, how are you doing?" she asks him.

"I'm good, how is the new place, Sophia adjusting well?" I ask her as my mind flashes back to that horrible night. Shane and I were called to a domestic violence call, where we found her bloodied and broken from her husband's beating. She finally decided that it was enough and left his sorry ass, and I got the pleasure of handcuffing him and putting him in jail. She's changed so much since that night, getting stronger every day and I couldn't be more proud.

"She's doing really well and we both love the new apartment. I'm starting a sub teacher job at Sophia's school on Monday." Carol says with a giant smile on her face. She then gives me a big hug and says with tears in her eyes, "I just wanted to tell you thank you for all that you and Lori have done for me. I don't know what I would have done without you two. I see now that he would have eventually killed me and Sophia. Now we can start over and be happy and it's all because of you two."

"It was no problem Carol, I'm just glad you two are doing so well. You need anything let me know." I pat her on the shoulder and she walks back towards the group.

"The break is over so Shane gets everyone's attention. "Ok, Rick can you come here, and I need a volunteer to fight Rick."

Beth's hand shoots up and Shane smirks. _Eager little girl she is._ "Beth, come on up please. Shane says as he turns towards Rick with a knowing smirk. "Ok, Rick stand behind Beth and put one hand on her shoulder." "Now Beth you are going to grab his hand with both of yours. Back into him in a slightly crouch and pull your hands down as your turning your body to face him essentially flipping him over on his back.

Rick gives Shane a dirty look and then puts his hand on her shoulder. Beth grabs his hand, squats slightly and pushes herself flush against Rick as she turns her body flipping him over on his back.

"Good job, Blondie." Shane says and gives her a high five.

Beth grins and offers her hand to Rick, "Need some help up old man?"

"Nah, I'm ok. Good job though." Rick says with a chuckle as he stands up.

"Shane turns around and instructs the class to practice that move for a little bit. Shane turns back to Beth and pulls her up against him as he puts his hands on Beth's hips, "Bend more at your waist so you get more leverage." Shane whispers something in her ears as she looks over at Rick. Then she bends a little putting her but up against Shane's crotch and Shane whispers something this time that makes Beth blush and giggle. Rick gets closer to hear what he's saying to her.  
"You're such a tease Barbie, you better watch it or I'll break out the handcuffs." "Wouldn't want to start something you couldn't finish, or maybe you do." He says as he winks at her and walks off.

Rick puts his hand on Beth's shoulder, "Can I talk with you?" he asks her. She nods and walks over to to the wall where her stuff is with Rick following her. She bends over retrieving her water bottle and towel she brought with her. Standing back up she catches Rick's eyes on her butt and she smiles. "What do you need Rick," she asks him, not letting him know she caught him checking her out.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful with Shane, he's a good friend but he's not boyfriend material. He will only hurt you, so stay away from him."

"God, you sound like my Daddy. I'm almost 18; I can do what I want. Shane doesn't scare me and I know how to handle guys like that.

"Beth, please listen to me. I'm just looking out for you. Rick tries to explain to her.

"You're not my Daddy, my husband, or my brother. I told you I know what I'm doing. "It's fine," she says with a laugh. "It's just a little harmless flirting," she says as she walks back to the group.

Shane asks everyone if they had any questions. "Nope, ok well that's it for class. Thanks"

As Rick was grabbing his gear he looked around the room for Beth and found her talking to Shane. She had her hand on his shoulder while they we're talking and then she suddenly leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and grabbed her stuff off the chair next to her and started walking towards me.

"What was that? I told you to stay away from him," Rick says with a tight mouth.

"What? Oh, Shane? You know if I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous." She says with a sly grin. "Don't worry Daddy, I will behave myself, besides I was just thanking him. I'm leaving for school tomorrow, this was my last class.  
"So this is goodbye for now, I won't be back until Christmas break."

"You gonna miss me Rick? She asks as she puts her hands on my chest. My skin burns from the light contact, I feel like I'm being burnt from the inside out.

"Beth," is all I can whisper. "More than I have any right too." I finally manage to whisper.

That makes her smile and she says, "good and winks at me as she throws her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss on my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and we just stand there for a few minutes holding each other, breathing in each other's scent. She smells like Heaven, lavender and vanilla with a little bit of her natural sweat. I try to memorize the way she feels in my arms and the way she smells.

"Take care of yourself Beth, and have fun." You need anything don't hesitate to call me, you have my number still?" I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver as my breath brushes across her ear and I chuckle at her reaction. "You like that uh?"

She nods, "I wish things were different", she says with her mouth still pressed against my neck. She gives me another kiss and let's go of me.

"I know me too" I tell her.

As I drive home I think about my college days, and memories of meeting new friends, frat parties, sorority girls, and all the trouble Shane and I got into. Those were the fun days; I almost wish I was going to school with her. I dreamt of frat parties, long blonde hair and blue eyes. It was the best sleep I've had in days.

I've been at school for a month now and I love it, but I still dream about Rick on almost a daily basis. My roommates are sick of hearing about him but I don't care. My English teacher reminds me of him, they could almost be twins, that is if Rick was English.

A week later when he was in bed, his phone beeps with a text notification. "Who's texting me this late?" he wonders. He opens it and sees it's a picture text from an unknown number. Curiosity has him opening the message instead of just deleting it. My eyes go wide in shock, there's Beth standing beside a picture in a strapless dress that is as blue as her eyes. Her hair is in a loose side braid and she's wearing just a little bit of makeup. She's pointing to the picture she's standing next to with a huge shit eating grin on her face. There's a caption below the picture that says Kappa Tau uh, Cappie? "Tell Shane nice hair btw."

I chuckle, shit she's in our old frat house. The picture she's pointing too is our pledge class. "God, I haven't heard that name in years, there's a funny story behind Shane's hair," I text her back. "You look nice, things must have changed a LOT since the last time I've been there, it looks so clean. I tell her in a second text.

"Will you come to Homecoming? Please, Cappie?" She texts me with a picture of her doing her best puppy dog face, complete with her lower lip sticking out like my nine year old.

"Uh, I'm never gonna hear the end of that damn name am I? I text her.

"Nope, you'll have to tell me the story behind it someday."

"Maybe if you're a good girl, I will someday." "Fine, I will come down for Homecoming. It might be nice to see my old stomping grounds."

"Great! Can't wait to see you next week. Gnite xoxox" she texts me.

The next day at work I tell Shane about Beth being at the old house. "Oh, by the way she says nice hair."

"Yeah, some asshole shaved my head the night before, I wonder who the hell that was" he says in mock annoyance.

"I dunno, but he sounds awesome," I say with a laugh as I slap his back.

"Yeah, you asshole I had to wear a hat for weeks." Homecomings coming up isn't it, are you going, he questions me.

"Yeah, you wanna go with? See how much trouble we can get into this time?" I ask him.

"Gee, let me think. Football, drunk sorority girls and my best buddy. Fuck yeah, what are you going to tell Lori though?

"She's already planned on taking Carl to see her parents for that weekend.."

"Hmm, that worked out perfect. Are we gonna make a stop and see your little girlfriend? No judgment man, I won't say a word; I've done worse things as you know. "

"Man, I told you once. It's not like that with Beth."

"Sure, whatever you say man, but she's got it bad for you." You better watch out." He says with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the slow update, thank you so much to my beta Texasbelle 91, thanks luv! Enjoy and please, pretty please review? So this chapter was really hard to write, I just wanted to make sure it was right. I swear I rewrote it like 10 times because I couldn't decide how far I wanted Beth to go with her teacher; I ended up watering it down a lot. Thank you so much for reading! Love you all

I don't own TWD

Thanks sharahw, hope this clears it up a little.

Does the teacher's name sound familiar to anyone?

Chapter 6

I have got it bad for my hot teacher, isn't that some cheesy 80's song, I think with a big grin as I fix my hair before walking into class. There stands the twin to the man of my dreams, Mr. Clutterbuck, my history professor at his desk messing around with some papers. I haven't figured out which I like better, Mr. Clutterbuck or Rick, they look the same, but their personalities couldn't be any different. Rick is laid back and funny, where as Mr. Clutterbuck is kind of uptight but really intelligent, but the best thing about him is his English accent. I love just listening to him talk, especially about something he loves because he talks with his hand a lot. Today he's wearing a dark blue dress shirt that matches his eyes with a gray vest over it and tight, OMG tight, grey pants. God, those pants fit him perfectly I think, but it's really that swagger of his that gets me going. I've heard rumors that he takes "special" interest in his TA's, that he gets off on seducing them, like it's some kind of game to him.

I've only really dated Zack and so I don't have a whole lot of experience with the opposite sex or sex for that matter. Zack and I fooled around a little but we never had sex, as soon as we started dating he turned all possessive and controlling. I managed to fight him off when he tried to push me into having sex and that's when he started hitting me and we went downhill after that. I broke up with him that horrible night when he beat me so badly the cops were called, that same night that I met Rick, and I haven't been comfortable to date or mess around with anyone since. I realized a couple of weeks ago though that Rick is probably really experienced, and I don't want to look like an idiot when I'm trying to seduce him. That's where Mr. Clutterbuck came in; he will be my sexual teacher of sorts. So after class I'm gonna go ask him about becoming his TA, and see how it goes. When class was over everyone practically ran out of the room, while I took my time gathering my stuff and walked down the stairs towards him. I flash him a big smile and ask him if he had a couple of minutes he could talk to me.

"Are you still looking for a TA?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am Miss Greene, are you interested in the position? He asks me as he looks directly into my eyes.

"Yeah, I am. What would I have to do?"

"Well you would help me with whatever I may need at the time. Its late hours and weekends, working with just me. Do you think you could handle the responsibility?" He asks me with a knowing smile forming on his face.

My face turns red when I realize he's checking me out, looking me up and down. His eyes stop for a minute at my breasts and then they stop again at my mouth. I unconsciously lick my lips and look at him again and he now has a shit eating grin plastered on his face. My breath hitches when he puts a hand on my shoulder, "Can you start tonight? Say around 9 p.m. here?" he asks me.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I can do that," I finally manage to stutter. "See you then," I say as I leave the classroom.

It's 8:50 later that night when I walk through the door of my history class. I fidget with my hair and my skirt when I catch Mr. Clutterbuck's eyes staring back at me. "Hey," I greet him awkwardly with a weird wave. _What the hell was that Beth, Jesus, calm down I berate myself. _

He just smirks and asks if I'm ready to get to work? He hands me a stack of papers and tells me to go through them and copy the grade into the computer. After a while my neck starts hurting and I take a break when I start rubbing my sore neck.  
"Welcome to the joys of being a teacher," he says as he looks over at me. He sits there a minute or two and watches me.

"Tsk, tsk..that won't do you any good," he says as he stands up and walks behind me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and starts rubbing them slowly but firm.  
I can't stop a moan from escaping and I hear him chuckle.

"Good uh?"

"Yeah," I say. "It's been a long time since I've got a good back rub." His hands start to go down my arms and he leans and whispers something in my ear that I couldn't understand. When I turn my head to ask him to repeat it his face is right there and he leans in and kisses me.

"Hmm" he moans, as he pulls away. "You taste like honey." He brushes my hair away from my face as he smiles at me leaning in for another kiss. This kiss isn't tentative or soft it's full on lips, tongue and teeth. He pushes his hand through my hair and pulls me closer so that my knees are on the outside of his hips. He has me leaning back against the desk so I hook my ankles around his legs so that I don't fall. His hardness is rubbing against my core as he starts grinding against me.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before my pet?" he asks me as he pulls away from kissing my neck.

He leans back in and starts sucking on my ear lobe, when I moan out a yes.

"Good," he says as he unbuttons his shirt and tells me to trail kisses down his body to his cock. I flip us around so that he's up against the desk. I start kissing his neck and I pause to suck on his collar bone, then I make my way down to his nipple and I suck it into my mouth and start to nibble. I pull away to look at the raised bud and blew on it making it even harder. "Good girl, you're a fast learner," he moans out. I go to the other nipple and do the same thing, but this time I bite his peck and he thrusts hard into me.

"Bitch, do it again." He says with a chuckle.

I go to lick his nipple and then I bite it while I twisted the other, and he grabbed the back of my head by my hair and starts dry humping me. He's moaning really loudly now telling me to keep going, so I trail my tongue from his nipple to his side and I lick his skin there. He's skinny enough that I can feel his ribs and so I start counting them while my tongue glides over them slowly. I then open mouth kiss his stomach to the other side and do the same thing again, by now he's panting and squirming around so much that I try to hold him down. I keep kissing him all the way down to his navel where I dip my tongue in and I push my hands under his waist band. I lightly stroke the skin right at his waistband as I look up at him. His head has fallen back and his eyes are screwed shut, when I pause he opens his eyes and looks down at me. He caresses my face with both his hands as he pushes his thumb inside of my mouth. I start sucking on his thumb as he moves it in and out of my mouth.

"Hmm," he says. "Let's see how you handle something bigger," he says as he unbuttons his pants and pulls his zipper down. I reach in and take him out, I notice he's already leaking pre come and I swirl my tongue around the head tasting him. I look up at him and he's watching me intently, telling me to go ahead. I took his dick in my hand and kissed the underside, from the bottom to the top. I let my tongue rake over his tip and he closed his eyes , grabbing onto the sides of the desk. I took a deep breath and took the tip in my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around. He grabbed the desk tighter &amp; bit his lip. I took the tip out of my mouth and swirled my tongue around his length. Then I licked the underside and took him in my mouth again, this time going down farther. I gained a rhythm and started bobbing my head up and down, going down farther each time and simultaneously using one hand to stroke him while the other was pressing against his hip. His pre come started dripping out of my mouth and down his shaft. He tilted his head back and moaned.

"I'm gonna come my pet," he moaned out. Seconds later I felt his come shoot down my throat and I swallowed up as much as I could. A little dripped out of my mouth and he went to swipe it off my lips and held his finger out for me to lick it clean.

"Now clean me up, pet." He says and I obey. When I finish he pushes me off of him and starts to fix his clothes and rake a hand through his hair.  
"Clean up, and turn the lights off when you leave." He says as he grabs his bag and walks out the door.

The next day after class I take my time putting things away, waiting for the others to leave so we can be alone. As soon as I'm on the bottom of the stairs his mouth is attacking my neck. He's sucking and nibbling, making me moan with desire. He takes my ear lobe in his mouth and sucks on it and my breath hitches. His hands snaked their way under my shirt and are heading towards my breast. He palms one while he unhooks my bra. I help him take off my shirt and before I realize what's happening his mouth is nibbling and suck on my nipple

"Oh God yes, harder," I moan.

I don't know what to do with my hands so I just leave them sitting on his shoulders. I attack his neck while he assaults my breast with his tongue. My orgasm takes me by surprise, when my body begins to shake and I yell out Rick's name. He stops for a second and looks up at me, with a questioning look as he pushes my head down and unbuckles his pants.

"Suck" is all he says and I am happy to oblige him.

Lori and Carl left for her parents' house before I even got off work. She left me a note saying there was dinner in the fridge if I wanted it. And that Carl will call before he goes to bed.

No, I will miss you or I love you, none thing. _Boy, we really are broken aren't we? I think. I have a flashback to our fight last night. She accused me of not caring about our family. That I don't talk to her or give her any sort of attention, and then she drops the divorce bomb on me. She wants to do a trial separation and see how that goes. I think she's screwing someone else but I don't have any proof. The other day she came home and went directly in the shower. I picked up her clothes for her and they had a faint smell of alcohol and aftershave on them. I asked her if I could join her in the shower but she was already done, next time sweetheart she said with a tight smile.  
_I snapped out of my daze when I heard my cell chirp, I got a text message. I walked over and opened the text from Shane, "Hey man, I can't make it tomorrow, my bro needs me to help him with something. Tell Blondie hi for me," it said.

"Will do," I texted him back.

Later that day I went to the hardware store to pick up a couple of things to fix the dishwasher that Lori's been complaining about. Walking towards the checkout I saw Shane's brother Jim. I walked over to him and say "Hey, Shane with you?"

"Shane? Um…oh yeah no he's at the house waiting for me," he said looking down at his feet while scratching the back of his neck.

_Hmm..weird I think._

"Cool, well what are you guys working on? I ask him

"Uh, the deck needs fixed and painted," he tells me.

"Good weather for that. Well I better go, talk to you later." I say as I shake his hand goodbye. As I walk out the store I can't help but wonder what Shane was really doing this weekend. He obviously wasn't helping his brother. I wonder if he found a new girlfriend, but why would he lie to me about it, the whole thing was weird.

I ordered some pizza and watched a movie before heading to bed early; it's gonna be a good day tomorrow I think, falling asleep with a big smile. The next morning I wake up at 6 a.m. and shower and shave. I look over the clothes I sat out last night and start getting dressed, it took me over an hour trying to figure out what to wear because I was so nervous but I won't admit that to anyone. I ended up wearing an old worn pair of jeans, an T-shirt and a Kappa Tau hoodie that I got when I rushed freshman year. I'm really glad I shaved, that way I sort of blend in otherwise I would look like that weird old man hanging out with Beth.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Homecoming

Arriving at campus I'm completely at ease when I realize none things changed since last time I was here. As I was walking up to the parade I was looking for Beth but I didn't see her anywhere. I walked around looking for the Greek houses floats and that's when I found her. She was wearing a tank top and something that looked like a tutu, powder puff I think with a smirk. I walk up behind her and put my hands over her eyes and whisper in her ear, guess who? She jumps a little as her hands fly up to cover mine. It better be Rick or you're gonna end up on your back, she says. I chuckle and kiss her neck whispering in her ear, "good girl," as I let her go. She spins around and throws her arms around me and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. "You came! I'm so glad you're here," she said. We stand there for a little while with our arms around each other until someone nearby clears their throat. "Oh, you remember Amy?" Beth says to me as she lets me go and looks over at her friend that is standing next to us.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" I ask her

"I'm good," she says with a smirk. "I'm glad you're here, Beth here didn't think you would show up. She kept going on and on about you," she says with an annoyed smiled looking at Beth. Beth just rolls her eyes, and starts to blush when I look over at her. I raise my eyebrows and say, "Oh yeah, like what kinda stuff?"

"Oh never mind," Beth says quickly as she grabs my hand and pulls me away. "Come one, I wanna show you something," she informs me.

"So how has school been?"

"It's been good, the house is amazing and I'm meeting so many people." She says with a smile.

_I don't like the sound of that I think. _

I must have made a face because she puts her hand on my arm stopping me mid walk, what? She asks with an amused look, her eyebrows raised and a small grin forming on her lips.

"None thing, that's good your meeting people, people your age," I tell her.

"Guys too?" She asks as she crosses her arms in front of her chest her eyes boring through me, there's a light coloring forming on her cheeks.

"Uh, sure." I put my hands around her waist and pull her in for a hug. "As long as you're happy, that's all I want," I whisper into her neck as I give it a light lingering kiss. She takes a deep breath and tightens her grip around my waist, "What do you know about what would make me happy?" she asks, "I can't have you so I won't ever be truly happy, every guy I meet he's automatically compared to you. None of these boys come close to how amazing you really are." She intertwined our fingers and looks up at me with her wide doe eyes, "You know how amazing you are?"

My breath hitches, "Beth," is all I can manage before I'm overcome with want and desire and plant a hard kiss on her lips. As we're kissing I back her up against the nearest brick wall, she moans into my mouth and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. As our tongues are playing in each other's mouths my hand fisting through her hair I get lost in the kiss, our tongues continue teasing each other until we both have to pull up for air. I lean in again and start nibbling on her lower lip when she giggles and I thrust my tongue back into her mouth. I roll my hips forward till they are flush against hers and I start grinding into her. I put my leg between hers pinning her against the wall as I move down to her neck and start kissing and nibbling when she starts to shake. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she lets out a deep moan and goes limp in my arms I stop to look at her.  
"Just hold on baby girl, I got you," I whisper in her ear. She sighs and just nods her head, "I'm ok Rick." I go back to nibbling on her neck and start planting open mouth kisses on her neck, when she mumbles "Oh god Rick, are you trying to kill me?" I suck harder on the junction of her neck and shoulder and am rewarded with another moan and she slips in my arms a little.

"Surely you know what you do to me baby girl, you can feel it can't you?"

She mumbles something and nods; looking up at me she has a big shit eating grin on her face.

_Oh yea, I did that to you baby girl. I will always remember this moment when you fell apart because of me._

"Where did you learn how to make those sexy little sounds?" I ask. "They are driving me crazy."

She giggles and shrugs her shoulders; I guess you just bring them out of me. That's when I hear whistling and someone shouting "get a room", and I'm brought back to reality.

"Shit, we shouldn't be doing this," I say

Beth looks up at me with a pained face.

"Not out here in the open," I clarify and her face instantly turns red and she giggles. I grab her hand and say let's get out of here.

"Wait," she stops and pulls on my arm. "I can't leave I have the powder puff game at 2, what time is it?"

I look at my watch and see that it says it's a little after 1.

"Are you hungry?" We have a little bit of time before the game," I ask her.

After a quick bite to eat we head over to the football field, my arm over her shoulder and our fingers intertwined. I give her a quick peck on the cheek and slap her ass, when I tell her good luck. She squeals and turns around pressing her body against mine and whispers in my ear, "save that for later daddy." I go to smack her ass again and she swats my hand away and runs onto the field shaking her ass at me.

After the game I go to the sidelines to find her, she's talking with a couple of her sorority sisters so I hang back a little. She looks over at me smiling and waves, I just nod and duck my head, putting my hand through my hair. A guy comes up behind me and pats my shoulder and says, "Kappa Tau?" I look down at my sweater and nod, class of 02.

"02? So you know who Grimes and Walsh are?"

I chuckle, "yeah. I'm Grimes and my best friend is Walsh."

"Hey Travis, how are you doing?" Beth asks the guy putting an arm around my waist.

"You know this guy?" he asks.

She looks at me sideways, "eh sorta I suppose," she says as she gives me a wink. I act like I'm going to slap her ass again and she darts away.

"Yeah, this is Rick he's a dear friend of mine. He was the cop that helped me out after the whole Zack thing.

"Girl, I thought he looked familiar, nice to see you again man. It's crazy you're a cop now though; I've heard some pretty crazy stories about some of the stuff you pulled here. He and Walsh are legends at Kappa Tau.

"How did you get the student president's car in his room?

I chuckle, "oh man that was a nightmare, I thought for sure we were gonna get caught."

"Or when you let a bunch of pigs loose in your English class?"

"Yeah, the teacher was a real dick. He flunked Walsh and I out of that class, and since it was required to graduate we had to take it again. He made our lives hell, but that's when we plugged up the fireplace in his office. They say he's still shaking soot out of shit, 10 years later. Is Mr. Stevens still teaching here?"

"Nah man, he retired like 5 years ago. I heard he was a mean old bastard tho."

Beth put her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers, looking up at me she batted her eyes and said "Hon, I'm hungry let go get food."

Travis laughed and said "I will talk to you two later, have fun and walked over to a group of guys who were playing hacky sack.  
"What do you want to go?" I ask Beth

She just grins and pulls my arm,"just come on old man."

We end up at her sorority so she can take a quick shower and change clothes. I'm sitting outside the deck since men aren't allowed upstairs when a blonde girl come up to me.

"Hi, she says, can I help you with something? She asks sweetly. She sits down next to me and crosses her legs towards me and bats her eyes.

"Uh, no I'm waiting on someone," I tell her.

"Oh lucky them," she says as she puts her hand on my thigh, that's when Beth comes outside and see us.

"Hi, Ashley, what are you doing?"

"Oh none thing," she says waving Beth off," just talking to this gorgeous man" she tells Beth as she winks at me. Beth's face is bright red and I swear I can see steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh let me introduce you, this is Rick my boyfriend, Rick this is Ashley, she says through gritted teeth glaring at the other girl. I stand up and put my arm around Beth's waist. Nod to the girl and pull Beth along with me, "lets go, I say before you end up in jail. I poke her in the side and kiss her neck when she looks back and smirks at Ashley.

"Where are we heading:" I ask her

Beth just smirks and says you'll see.

"Well since I'm driving your gonna have to tell me there baby girl, I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close stopping her from walking.  
"I'll take those," she says as she snatches the keys out of my hand.

"Which car is yours?"

"The red Dodge charger over there, I say pointing at it, but there's no way you're driving it."

She takes off in a sprint towards the car and opens the door and jumps in the driver's side.  
"You're lucky you're beautiful," I whisper in her ear and I start kissing my way down her neck and then her chest. I lean over and kiss her neck and slowly kiss my way down to her shoulder and her collarbone.

"Rick," she whispers, "what are you doing? Trying to get us in trouble?"

"Nah baby girl, am I distracting you?"

"Yes," she moans and I pull away.

"But don't stop she says as she grabs my hand and puts it in her lap. I chuckle and continue my ministries on her neck and my hand starts to play with her panty line, only to pause when she lets out a loud moan. I put my hand on her crotch and feel how wet her panties are.  
"Damn baby girl," I whisper. I notice out of the corner of my eye that there is a cop driving along beside us and I wave to him while sitting back in my seat. I readjust myself, and grab her hand and put on my lap. She starts rubbing my crotch through my jeans and I grab her hand to stop her.  
"Just drive baby girl, I don't want you to get in an accident."

Fine, she mutters. Take all my fun away.

I try to change the subject by asking her where we're going. It's a surprise I told you. Well give me an idea, do they serve food there?

Nope

Play music?

Yup

Ok, serve alcohol?

Yes

I look over at her, Beth, your not of age.

I never said I was she smiles sweetly at me.

We're here!

I look up and there's a big neon sign that says Dobber's. It's a bar/dance club, _oh great I think.\_

We walk in hand in hand and she immediately walks towards the bar and order 6 tequila shots.  
"Beth, do I even want to know?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

"Just drink up and shut up." She says. We take our shots and I order a beer to nurse when Beth runs out to the middle of the dance floor. Apparently a couple of her friends are here too as she starts dancing with a group of girls. I sit down and drink my beer watching Beth dance, until some guy grabs her and tries to get her to dance with him. I sit my beer down and walk up to Beth and pull her away from the guy.

"She's with me," I tell the guy and he gets in my face for a second and then looks at Beth wrapped around me and storms off.  
"Possessive much?" she asks me.

"Your mine" is all I say as I grab her ass and pull her up against me and start swaying our hips to the music. Our pelvises are brushing against each other and my hands are around her waist but her hands are dropped to her side, letting me move us to the music when the next song starts. Her fingers slowly brush up my arms onto my shoulders and then start caressing my neck, then her hands are in my hair and she takes a handful and pulls hard. I let out a scream as I roughly grab her ass and my mouth crashes onto hers in a scorching kiss. Our tongue battle for dominance, with Beth letting me take the lead her hands still around my neck I pull away gasping for air. She moves her leg so that her leg is rubbing against my crotch and I push my hand down the back of her pants grabbing the bear skin of her ass. She turns around and then pushes her ass up against my crotch and starts rubbing her ass on me making me hard. I kiss the shell of her ear and suck on her ear lobe, to slowly trail kisses down her neck. I push the strap of her dress to the side and start kissing her shoulder, and then before she knows what I'm doing I sink my teeth into her shoulder biting her. I can hear her yelp in shock as I continue sucking on her shoulder, leaving a bruise there. That's when a friend of hers grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the bar, dragging me along with them. They order more shots and we quickly down them, I whisper in Beth's ear I think you've had enough baby girl." and she looks over at me and pouts. "I don't want you passing out and getting sick," I tell her.

After that last round of shots I couldn't keep her hand off of me and so I dragged her outside for some fresh air hoping it would sober her up a little. We ended up sitting down on the ground leaning against the brick wall of the club, her leaning her head against my chest, our arms wrapped around each other, I rubbed small circles on her back when she asked for me to take her home.

"Sure baby girl, let's go." I say as I help her up and she swings an arm around my shoulder as we walk towards my car. I help her into the passenger's seat; help her secure her seat belt and slam her door shut before running over to the driver's side and getting in. I started up the car and looked over at Beth who had turned towards me and tried to lay her head against my shoulder. After a while she must have undid her seat belt because she turned her body and laid her head in my lap, her hand dangerously close to my cock, I felt that tingling feeling coiling in my belly but I tried to ignore it and keep driving. Before I could protest she murmured for me to shut up and drive, I chuckled and put my hand on her shoulder as I kept driving. I thought she had fallen asleep when I felt her hand unzip my pants and pull my cock out licking it from base to tip, when I squirmed in my seat.

"Uh, Beth what are you doing darling?"

"I just want a little taste, let me please you" she says.

My jaw dropped as realization hit, I quickly look up to see where we are on the interstate so that I can pull over. I can't stop my hips from wiggling in anticipation as Beth's fingers nimbly worked at my belt, my button, my zipper, until all that was left between us was a thin pair of boxers. Beth looked up at me as I looked down at her in awe, as she curled her fingers into the waist of my underwear, pulling them off my hips. My pants and boxers bunched up half way down my thigh, just low enough to expose my hard cock to the cool air. A sigh of want escaped my throat as I licked my lips in anticipation. I leaned my head back against the head rest, unable to watch for fear of coming before Beth had even touched me. I was already leaking, so I wasn't going to last long to begin with, but the sight of Beth, with my cock in her mouth, would easily push me over the edge. I reached over for her, sliding my hand up her shirt to cup at her breasts. My hand glides around to her back unhooking her bra and then it's back to her front palming her breast and playing with a nipple.

I felt Beth's breath ghost across the head of my cock just before she licked a long, wet stripe from base to tip. Sucking in a breath as every nerve in my body sung to life. Beth's hands curled around my hips as she wrapped her lips around the head of my cock, sucking gently, her tongue teasing at the slit. I couldn't stop the wanton moan that slid from my lips as she pushed down, taking me in, inch by inch. "Oh God Beth, yes," I moaned as she continued sucking on me. I started twisting her nipple between my fingers and she squeaked and pulled away.

"Now, now officer, keep your hands to yourself or I'm gonna have to bind your wrists together."

"I just chuckle, maybe next time baby girl," I tell her. She looks up at me and kisses me harshly, "Deal" she says and goes back to my cock. I pull up her skirt and I cup her sex in my hand, she's already so wet. "Damn, baby girl, you're so wet." I breathe out. She just moans in approval and my hand pushes under her underwear through her folds and I start playing with her wetness. I thrust one finger in her and start timing my strokes with what she was doing to my cock. When she starts moving against my hand I add another finger inside her and whisper in her ear.  
"How does that feel baby girl? Oh, your so tight and wet for me, fuck you feel so good I can't wait till I can get my cock in you." That's when she starts grinding into my hand, "Yes, you dirty little girl, ride my hand like it's my cock. Show me how much you want it." I tell her.

The soft suction and heat of Beth's mouth was intoxicating, not to mention the soft moans escaping her mouth as she grinded against my hand. My legs shook as she pulled back slowly, her soft lips dragging across the skin, her tongue rolling along the underside of my cock. My breathing turned to shallow pants as she began to bob her head up and down the shaft, swirling her tongue around the head on every other pass, as she started humming at random intervals that sent waves of vibration through my body. My other hand shot forward, fingers twisting into Beth's long hair gathering it in a ponytail so that I had a better view of what she was doing, directing her mouth forward to take more, so much more. My head started whipping side to side at the contrasting sensations of Beth's wicked mouth and her hand that was now wrapped around the base of my cock, which set fire to my thighs every time I pulled her in. She pulled off slowly with a pop and looked up at me. Her lips were swollen and glistened with spit and precome. I hooked a finger under her chin, pulling her face up so I could bend down and lick the taste from her lips. Beth wrapped a hand around my neck and held me there while she pulled my bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't let go until her other hand was wrapped around my cock, pumping it lazily as she licked at her swollen lips. I added a third finger inside of her and started playing with her clit. She threw her head back with a load moan and started thrashing harder against my hand. "Yes, baby girl, show me what you got," I whisper in her neck. At that she let out a loud moan and her body shuddered and then was still. I pulled my fingers out of her and swiped them against her lower lip when her tongue darted out tasting herself. I let out a moan and grabbed the back of her head and crashed my lips to hers.

She released my lips and watched as I pulled back and thrust my hips forward involuntarily. Beth must have known I was close; she looked up at me again with a smirk. She bent down and swirled her tongue around the head again before sucking it into her mouth, simultaneously working the shaft expertly with her hand. That's when she surprised me by ducking her head down as she tongued at my sack, feeling the tension there that anticipated my release. With a grin, she placed a kiss to the sensitive skin before sucking half of it into her mouth, rolling the weight of it over her tongue. I practically doubled over in pleasure, a high, constant whine escaping me. Beth released me all at once and pulled back to look at my face. She gave me a wink and said, "Damn your so fucking hot with your red cheeks and your mouth propped open, ruby red lips gasping for air."

"Beth," I begged, voice broken with need, "please."

She sank her mouth back over my cock, taking me all the way to the base before pulling back. She set a quick pace, bobbing her head up and down over it, pulling a stream of profanity from my lips. One of her small hands wormed its way down to caress my balls. She must have felt my orgasm building to the breaking point, because I was gasping and clutching at whatever I could reach.

. I'm sure Beth could feel my orgasm coming just from the taste of me on her lips and the sounds that were coming from my mouth, but I managed to pant out "Baby, I'm coming" I keened hard above her, sucking in a lungful of air and pulling at her hair as my hips bucked forward and back, alternating fucking into her mouth and back onto her hand She loosened her throat and swallowed me down until her nose was buried in the nest of at the base of my cock, swallowing around the head as she bobbed her head up and down. She felt me seize above her, my finger nails digging into her shoulder as I shot come down her throat, my hips still jerking forward absently. Beth pulled back slowly, her tongue laving at the underside of my cock, as she released it with a loud pop.

"Good, Daddy?" She asks me as she wipes the slobber off of her lips with a smirk.

"Oh God Beth, you are trying to kill me, that was the best head I have ever received." I say as I grab the back of her neck and plant a scorching kiss on her lips. I swipe my tongue against her lower lip and she opens her mouth for me. I suck her tongue into my mouth as she lets out a small moan. She nibbles on my lower lip as I continue my assault on her mouth leaving her gasping for air. I pull away as I give her a quick kiss on her neck before I tuck myself back in my boxers and buttons up my pants. We should probably get you home before your sisters start wondering where you are. I grab her hand as I start the car and pulled back onto the interstate. The rest of the car ride is quiet, I rub soothing circles on her hand as I drive and Beth relaxes so much that she ends up falling asleep with her head leaning against my shoulder. When we get to the house I gently rustle her awake, "Baby, wake up your home," I whisper in her ear. She turns her head and opens her eyes looking right into mine and smiles, 'Hi, baby" she murmurs. I quickly get out of the car and open her door for her, grabbing her house keys before instructing her to put her arm around my neck as I lift her out of the car and kicked the door shut with my foot. I manage to open the door and walked her upstairs when she tells me which room is hers. As I sit her down on the bed I help her take her heels off and help her lay back down and pull the covers over her.  
"Rick" she whispers

"Just go to sleep baby, I will talk to you soon." I say as I kissed her forehead and she falls asleep. I just sit there for a little bit watching her sleep my mind starts to wonder. _Shit, am I falling in love with her? I wonder, I shake the thought from my head. _Before I leave I brush back the hair from her face and kiss both her cheeks and her fore head again before I stand up and let myself out. The drive home all I could think about was how good I feel when I around her, how incredible this girl is, I mean this woman is, and how lucky I am that she cares about me.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everybody..life has been crazy. I didn't have my beta go through this so all mistakes are mine. I plan on sending it to her so she can go through it, I just wanted to get this out to you guys first.

If you're looking for some new stories to read you should check out If Jesus was a Sheriff by Chasing Liquir, and Finger on the Trigger or Used, by the awesome Texasbelle91 and of course for all your Rickyl's, Sapien by Myurra-K, I'm eagerly anticipating the sequel.

Chapter 8

The next morning I wake up with my hair plastered to the side of my face, I roll over with a groan, my head pounding and my ass stinging. _What the fuck, I think_. I look over at my night stand and see there's a bottle of water and some aspirin with a note. I smile as I take the aspirin and drink half of the bottled water before looking at the note.

Babe,

Had a great time with you, I can't wait to see you again. Take these aspirin and drink as much water as possible, it'll help with the hang over. I will call you later to check up with you.

-Cappie

Then there are a couple of stick figures that were kissing on the bottom of the page. Oh God is he a sap, I think as I sigh and fall back on the bed with a big smile and a loud umph. I fall back asleep for a couple of hours when I hear my phone ring I startle awake. I roll over and grab it off the bedside table, "Hello, I manage to croak out."

"Oh baby, you sound terrible", a very chipper voice says.

"How can you be so chipper, I ask him, aren't you hung over too?"

Rick laughs and says "No, I'm just fine; I unlike you can hold my liquor."

"Whatever you suck," I say as a retort.

"Have you been drinking water? It will help you know." He says with an authoritive tone.

"Yes, daddy. I say as I roll my eyes. I drank the bottle you left and took the aspirin and went back to sleep. I'm pissed at you, you disturbed a very good dream I was having. "

"Oh yeah," he asks. "What was it about?"

I laugh and blush_; thank god _he can't see me right now I think.  
"If you're lucky maybe one day I will show you." I tell him in my most seductive voice.

His voice drops lower, "Oh now you've got my interest, tell me baby girl what were you dreaming about?"

I can hear the smile in his voice and I couldn't help but blush, his voice just does something to my insides. Whenever he opens his mouth my stomach does flips and my heart stutters and skips beats, especially when it's deep and rough from arousal like now.  
"Are you trying to have phone sex with me mister?" I accuse him.

"Nah, baby girl now why would you think that?, he says with a chuckle. He's enjoying my squirming; I can feel his smile when talking. "Just trying to figure out how naughty you have been and what your punishment will be," he finally says.

I can hear some rustling and I think he's just switching ears. "What are you doing, you're making a lot of noise." I ask him.

"I just got home from work, and I'm heading inside to get outta my uniform and crash on the couch and drink, have a little bit of the hair of the dog that bit me. It's been a long ass day, I can't be out all night and drink and then work the next day, and I'm getting to old. Are you still in bed, babe? His voice all muffled.

"What?" I ask him, "stop stripping for a second, I didn't catch that." At that moment the image of Rick standing in front of me slowly taking off his clothes and I take a sharp breath. I let out a little moan before I can cover my mouth with my hand.

He laughs, " your picturing me naked aren't you?"

My mouth goes dry and I can't speak.

"You ok over there?" He asks with a laugh.

"Can you send a pic?" I manage to spit out before I can stop it. Damn it, I have no filter when it comes to him.

He chuckles and then sighs, "I have to go, Lori just got home. Bye babe."

Before I have time to put my phone down my phone beeps notifying me I have a picture message. I open it with shaking hands and it's Rick with no shirt on, his hair all messed up from pulling his shirt off, his belt is in his hand and his pants are sitting low on his hips unbuttoned. My breath catches in my throat as my eyes scan the picture. He has a light dusting of dark brown chest hair, his arms are well defined but not over muscly. His stomach is flat and has another trial of dark hair leading down below his pants that I would love to lick. His pants are sitting low enough on his hips that I can see the v that is like an arrow pointing to the treasure trove. He looks tired but happy, smiling broadly showing his teeth and his eyes are sparkling with mischief, his eyes crinkling a little on the edges. I lay back down on my bed and glance at what I'm wearing when I realize I'm wearing just his hoodies and panties.

_When did I get his hoodie, I think?_ _How did I not realize sooner, I wonder as I take a big whiff of the hoodie inhaling Rick's scent. OMG, he smells so good, like the outdoors, his aftershave and man. Then it hits me, he must have undressed me and my face turns bright red._

I push the covers off of me and take a quick picture with my phone, in the caption I put, finders keepers..your never getting this back, you know that right? A couple of minutes later I got another text from him, "we'll see about that…" with a smiley face. "You gave me quiet the show getting you into bed so it's alight, it was worth it. I slap my forehead trying to remember what happened, I get little snip its of memory of me dancing around in my room in just my undies; Rick kissing me and me pushing him onto my bed.

_Oh shit, did I try to give him a lap dance? Oh my god, I'm so mortified._

My phone beeps again and I open it up to an audio file from Rick. I play it and I can hear me singing and giggling, Rick laughing at me trying to get me into bed.

"Come on baby, your cold take this," I can hear him say.

_That's how I ended up with his hoodie, aww such a gentleman I think._

I then hear him laugh and sigh and then there's a loud slap.

_That's why my ass hurts I realize. I remember tackling him for that and us tickling each other. We must have fallen asleep then because I can hear some faint snoring. _

My phone beeps again," I had to record your giggles and singing" it said "it's become my new favorite sound."

"_OMG, you're so corny," I reply._

"_It's not my fault you make the cutest sounds, btw you talk in your sleep ;0)_

_I DO NOT, well you snore! I texted him back and collapsed back into bed. I grabbed a pillow and inhaled the smell of Rick. Shit I'm so screwed, I think as I fall back asleep._

Later that day Amy asked me if I wanted to do a study group for our history class, and so I met up with her in the court yard at school. I bring a blanket with us to lay out on and we start studying.

"Hey, I forgot to give you these," Amy says as she hands me something.

I look up at her and start flipping through what ends up being picture of homecoming. There are a couple of pictures of Rick and I, one after the powder puff game. It was from behind, he had his arm around me and I had my hand in his back pocket, we were looking at each other and laughing about something. The other one is of us leaving the club, Rick was giving me a piggy back ride, I think that was right after I tripped and almost fell. Rick caught me and stopped me from falling and then scooped me up and started carrying me. After a little while he put me down and I hopped up on his back after his insistence. My face was bright red from the alcohol and Rick had me giggling over something. I remember Rick whispering in my ear that he knew I would be a giggler when I was drunk and me slapping his ass in retaliation.

"You two make a cute couple," Amy says with a smile.

"Yeah? Yeah, we do don't we?" I say. I stick the pictures in my book I'm reading and the rest of them I put in my purse.

"Do you have copies of the questions we are supposed to answer about this book?" I ask

"Which one?"

"Pride and Prejudice"  
"Yeah, uh here," Amy says as she hands me the packet.

"We should divide these up," I say as I tear the packet in half and give her some of it back.

Later that day I send Rick a text asking him what he's wearing.

"Uh, my sheriff uniform?" Why?" was his reply.

"Hmm, that's really sexy, because I can't get what you said the other day out of my head."

"Oh," he says. "What are you wearing baby girl?"

"I'm wearing a blue green stripped button down shirt, and my white jean skirt. White lace panties and bra. It would be easier to talk then text, can you?"

"Can you wait a couple of hours til I get off my shift? I don't think Shane would appreciate me whipping out my cock with him sitting next to me."

"I guess I will just have to sit here and play by myself til you can come out and play," I responded.

My phone beeps notifying me I got a picture text, I open it and it's from Rick. It's of his crotch to be exact, and his obvious hard on.

The caption said, "Are you trying to kill me?"

I smirk,"maybe" I reply.

"I will call you as soon as I can," he texts back. "Wait for me, please?"

"I make no promises," I say.

A couple of hours later Rick calls me, "Hey" he says out of breath. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just sitting here trying to do my homework for my lit class, I swear I've read the last 10 pages a dozen of times. "

"A little distracted maybe there baby girl?"

"If I am it's your fault, you owe me." I pout.

"Let's see if I can make it up to you," he says in a low voice.  
"What would you like me to do, baby girl?" It feels like he's here whispering in my ear making me shiver.

"Touch me" I purr

He chuckles and my thighs clench shut.

"Did you wait for me?" he asks.

"I tried babe, but I've been naughty. Thinking of you just got me so hot, and it doesn't help things when my bed smells like you."

I can hear him breathing heavy on the other end of the phone, and then there's some rustling. I imagine him unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down.

"What did you do baby girl?" he asks.

"I couldn't help myself…"

"Damn Beth, what did you do? Did you finger your tight little pussy? Make yourself cum imagining it was me instead? You couldn't even wait a couple of hours for me?" He says his voice deep with want and need.

I was at a loss for words, I never had phone sex before and hearing him talk dirty was making me really wet. "I'm sorry" I squeak.

"That's not good enough baby girl, you were told to wait for me. I'm very disappointed in you. If I would have been there I would have stopped you, would have handcuffed your hands to the bed post and then ripped off your clothes. Teasing your body, making you whimper with want and need he says breathily.

I sucked in a sharp breath and he chuckled. "You like that don't you baby girl?"

All I can do is moan in response.

"Yeah, I would have spanked your ass raw for being so naughty and you would love every second of it. I would draw out your pleasure for as long as possible, making you beg for release."

"Make you drip all over your bed, soak through your sheets, down your thighs…"his breath hitches and he's breathing shallow and faster.

I push my hand down my panties and let out a whimper.

"Are you touching yourself baby, wishing it was me?" he grunts out.

"Yes," I moan.

"Good, you're dripping so much I can smell you and I wouldn't be able to stop myself, I would kneel down between your spread legs and have a taste of your sweet pussy. Lick you off of your trembling thighs, all the way up to your pussy. Make you come from my tongue, make you gush even more, swallow your juices up."

"Rick…" I moan.

"Damn, I wish I was there with you. My mouth sucking on your perfect tits, sucking on your nipples, nibbling on them making them sensitive and hard, moaning my name begging me for more, thrashing around on the bed from my assault. When your nipples are to sensitive for me to suck on , I kiss back up your neck and suck on your collar bone leaving a love bite there. Oh, fuck baby…I'm so close," he gasps.

I bite my lip and let out a moan." Keep talking, I'm almost there Rick."

"God, Beth. What are you doing to me? You have no idea what you do to me do you? God damn it, I keep sucking on your neck when I start slamming my hard cock into your tight pussy. You can't keep still and start straining against the handcuffs; I have to hold your wrists down to stop you from hurting yourself. Cum for me baby, come on my dick, scream my name."

"Oh God, Rick!", I scream as I come, explosions behind my eye lids, my hips jerking off the bed. My body tenses and my toes curl as my body spasms and twitches.

Rick is right behind me moaning out, "Fuck Beth." I hear him breathing and letting out little moans as he comes down from his orgasm, he clears his throat after a second or two. "Are you still there Beth?"

"Huh uh," is all I can manage. "God Rick, I think I blacked out there for a second."

He chuckles, "Yeah that was really intense. God, I miss you. When can I see you again?"

"I will be back in town in a couple of weeks for break." I tell him.

"I could use some help packing up and driving back…"

"I could probably manage that," he says. "I better let you get back to your studies, I have to clean up and head to bed, and I have work early in the morning. Good night beautiful…"

"Sweet dreams, babe." I whisper.

I quickly fall asleep with a smile on my face and dream of things I want to do to Rick, and things I want him to do to me.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter didn't turn out as I hoped..but here it is. I might go back and edit it later..i don't know

Sorry it took so long my lovies…if it makes it any better I've started on chapter 10 already and I hope to publish a chapter every week….

Unbeta'd so all mistakes are yours truly..

Hope you enjoy..and please review!

Chapter 9

_Dear Diary, October 10th, 2010_

_God this is stupid…Maggie thought it would help me deal with things if I started writing out my feelings so here I am sitting under the old oak tree pouring my heart out to a stupid diary like a teen romance novel. I hate this, why did life have to be so difficult? _

_I miss Rick…_

_Dear Diary, October 20th, 2010_

_ So it's been about a month since the world as I knew it ended, things have been really hard but I still have my sister and my Daddy. Momma and Shawn was attacked by something Daddy said, and now their locked up in the barn with a couple of our neighbors, til Daddy can figure out how to cure them. He caught me the other day looking through the planks of the barn and told me to never go near the barn again, that they are dangerous. I don't understand…she's still my Momma though isn't she?_

_Dear Diary, November 6__th__, 2010_

_ I'm a horrible person, I hurt a dear friend of mine and I don't know how to make it right. I've had a couple of boyfriends before, I've known Jimmy since grade school; we "dated" in kindergarten but have always remained friends throughout school. We've been spending a lot of time together lately, especially lately. He's a sweet guy and it's adorable how shy he is. He kissed me the other day against the oak tree, I was so shocked I didn't kiss him back and when he pulled away I could see the hurt in his eyes. I tried to explain to him I was just shocked but he walked off before I had the chance. _

_I can't help that every time I close my eyes all I see are denim blue eyes looking back at me, dark wavy hair and a blinding smile. God, I wonder where Rick is, I don't believe that he's gone….I would feel it if he was. He's still out there, and my only wish is to see him one more time. Just one more time just to hold him and be able to take in his scent, I will forever remember his scent, sandalwood, citrus and man. How can I go from dating a man like Rick to dating a boy like Jimmy?_

_Dear Diary, December 25__th__, 2010_

_ Merry Christmas everyone, Maggie and I exchanged gifts, just small hand made things or things that have been around the house forever. She found me a pretty necklace that Momma had in her jewelry box, and I gave her one of my old bracelets. Jimmy and I had sex yesterday under our tree, after Maggie caught us, I let her give me the "talk" instead of letting her tell Daddy. It was bad enough that she caught us but she promised she wouldn't tell Daddy as long as we promise to be careful and to use protection Maggie said next time she goes to town she will look for some condoms for us. I don't know how to feel about this all, especially when every time we fool around all I can imagine is Rick. Will this pain ever go away?_

_Dear Diary, January 1__st__, 2011_

_ Happy New Year! To celebrate the new year Jimmy and I snuck down to the cellar and found Daddy's old stash of alcohol, we ended up taking it out to our tree and we sat out there and drank, later I went down on him and sucked him off. He came so fast that I didn't have time to pull off and it ended up all over my face and my shirt. He was so embarrassed that I had to spend the rest of the night calming him down. We ended up falling asleep under the tree and when I woke up the next morning in his arms I freaked out a little bit. I thought there for a second that I was in Rick's arms, and when I realized that it was Jimmy I couldn't hold in my tears. When he woke up I had to reassure him that everything was ok , he started kissing me awkwardly down my body and went down on me. It was pretty obvious he's never done that before and I couldn't get him to stop so I had to guide him, after a while he got the hang of it and I finally came after imagining it was Rick instead. He promised next time would be better and I just smiled and kissed him. _

_Dear Diary, January 31__st__, 1011_

_ It's been several months since the last time I saw Rick and with every passing day I think of him less and less. Part of me wishes I didn't think of him ever, he's gone and I will never see him again, but the other part of me misses him so much. Is it possible to care about 2 men at the same time? Jimmy's been great…he's been so supportive and Daddy really likes him. I think Daddy knows that I don't care about Jimmy as much as he does me; he asked me the other day if I was alright. I had to lie to him and just say that I was just tired, but otherwise I'm happy. I don't know if he believed me or not but he let it go for now. I don't want Daddy or Maggie to worry so I have to put on a brave face and pretend to be in love with Jimmy. Fake it til you make it right?_

_Dear Diary, February 12__th__, 2011_

_ Today I helped Daddy start the garden, since everything happened we have been forced to become more self-reliant, runs into town are just too dangerous Daddy says. It feels good to be able to get my hands dirty, to be helping out my family. I've been trying to convince Daddy to let me go on the few runs with Maggie gets to do but he refuses still, he wants to keep me Daddy's little girl forever it's so frustrating…._

_Dear Diary, March 1__st__, 2011_

_ Today was not a good day, it started out like any other day but there was an accident. Our neighbor Otis was out hunting and accidently shot a little boy. I was surprised to find the little boy upstairs in my room, but I was more surprised to find Shane sitting in the upstairs hallway with his head in his hands. He was so distressed he could barely talk; he just kept muttering something about how fast it all happened, how Carl had to make it. That's when he dropped a bomb on me before passing out, that little boy lying in my bed is Rick's only child and that Rick was alive and close by…._


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out..there's like 3 or 4 different versions and I was never happy with any of them and I couldn't decide so I ended up closing my eyes and pointing in the end otherwise I don't think this chapter would have ever come out. So here you go my lovelies…Sorry. The next one will be better…

Unbated…all mistakes are my own

I don't own any of the characters..if I did things would be a whole lot different.

WARNINGS: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ATTEMPT

I crack my eyes open after what feels like years of sleeping and look around trying to remember what happened. I'm lying in my bed with the curtains drawn but daylight is shining through, _how long was I out for, _I wonder to myself. I look around my room when I realize there is someone else in the room with me, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I realized it was my sister Maggie sitting in the corner of the room in momma's old rocking chair. I roll my eyes and try to sit up but that was a bad idea as my head starts swimming and I fall out of the bed with a loud thump. Maggie starts awake and rushes to my side, "What are you doing?" she asks me. "I have to use the bathroom," I croak out my mouth feeling like I have marbles in it. "Ok, let me help you." She tells me. When I get in the bathroom I brace myself on the sink and look at my reflection in the mirror, _what the hell happened, _I wonder and then it comes flashing back at me.

RICK'S ALIVE

I nearly collapse again and Maggie rushes in the room asking if I was ok. "Beth, what is going on with you?" she demands. My voice won't work and all I can do is shake my head as I start sobbing uncontrollably. She just holds me and rubs her hand up and down my back whispering in my ear that "everything will be ok, that I will be ok." She steers me back into my bedroom and helps me lay down in the bed again. She gets back up and goes over to the dresser where there is a pitcher of water and pours me a glass and then sits on the edge of my bed helping me sit up again so I can drink the water. She's rubbing my arm trying to get me to calm down and it helps after a while, I stop crying and she asks me again what is going on. "Rick, Rick is alive." I manage to say after a while, she looks at me in confusion," How do you know Rick?"

"He's, he's the officer that helped me after Travis attacked me last summer," I whisper hoping she doesn't connect the dots. She stares at me for a little while confused and then it dawns on her, "he's the guy you've been dating?" I know it's useless to deny it, I nod my head and start crying, "I thought he was dead, he was shot and in a coma." "And then the world ended and I couldn't get back to him, and then the news reports said that Atlanta was bombed." "That's the day you fainted in the kitchen?" Maggie says. "Yes, I was holding out hope he would be ok…" "Oh Beth, did you know he is married and has a boy?" I can't even look up at Maggie's face; all I can do is nod as I start hyperventilating. That's when Daddy burst through the door asking for Maggie's help with Carl, when he saw that I was upset he stopped in his tracks. "I'm fine, I'm fine, go on Maggie. Help Daddy, Carl needs our help." I tell her. She looks at me with a sad face and asked quietly if I was sure. All I can do nod, "Sure Maggie, go please."

I walk back into the bathroom, and just stand in front of the mirror staring at my reflection. I stand there for what seems like hours but I'm sure it's been just a couple of minutes. I feel so frustrated and scared of what my family will think of me when they find out about Rick and I, maybe we can keep it from them I think, what is Rick gonna think about me? _Are you fucking joking Beth, the first time you see Rick you're gonna freak out and anyone who sees will know why, you're so transparent. _I scream in frustration and pound my fist against the mirror a couple of times till it breaks. I stare down at the broken glass lying on the floor and in the sink; _one quick swipe against my wrist and it will be all over. I'm starting to think that maybe that's the best thing that could happen for everyone that way I won't break up Rick and his family and I won't upset Daddy and Maggie. _I take a piece of glass and swipe it across both my wrists and I slide down against the wall waiting till I pass out. I start blacking out and I vaguely hear Maggie screaming for Daddy to get some towels and bandages.

I wake up a while later in my bed with my wrists wrapped and a weight sitting beside me on my bed. I roll over and there is Rick, sitting there watching me sleep. "Hi," he says as he grabs my hand and smiles. "Hi," is all I can say back.


	11. Chapter 11

I promise to have an update Sunday December 14th, my lovies…I'm so sorry for the delay, love you all!


End file.
